The truth about Us
by TheXtruth
Summary: Same time as Season 10 but different plotline after Babylon, without My Struggle I and II. Mulder and Scully are back together but can their past be let behind. They find out the truth about their son and his abilities. CSM plans to end with the human race or just with them? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the x files or any of the characters_

 **Chapter 1. Reunion**

S: Roads have been our home, well motels too, but our greatest discoveries and approaches between us have been driving.  
Since the first case Mulder has guided me through all sorts of towns and remote places, we had accidents, we had been persecuted, we even have collided but deep down I feel that driving we get to know each other, we became friends, we began to trust each other and we fell in love, although neither of us wanted to accept it.

When Skinner called me again I was upset, the last time with Father Joe and everything that happened, I felt I started to lose him, and I did, I had to leave his side, he lost himself in the past, looking for Samantha again, I couldn't stay, I wasn't able to stay, it hurted us so much, he was empty and I won't let him take all of me, I see now how selfish I was, it was his life, still is, I just hope I will be able to be there with him this time.  
Now we are driving again, after all this years, we are close but still far from each other, I really need to get closer again, I miss him and I know he misses me too.

M: She is with me again, I told her the same thing I did the last time, that I won't do it alone, and she is here, right next to me, she is looking the road, she hasn't spoke, we still need to recover that connection we used to share years ago, when she was my perfect half, I like to think she still is, but I don't know her feeling anymore, she is unconditional, always there for me, but I don't know if she still love me, if she feel the same i'm feeling now that she is here, with me, I want our life back, I want her next to me all the time, I need her presence, her silence, her eyes always so full of words, she is my perfect opposite, no doubt of that, I just need to find a way of bring her back to me.

S: We stop in a remote place, nothing that really surprises me, but we're not twenty anymore, even though Mulder continues to love the danger and the unknown, all I can and want to do is support him and follow him, I've always trusted him and that will not change, I want to be by his side even when our lives are in danger.

He looks at me, still quiet, but he is concerned, I can feel what he's feeling, I won't ask him anything, he will need to tell me something at some point, I mean, this is his case, I have no idea what we are doing or where we're going, but he just get down of the car, close the door and turn on his flashlight, I do the same, there's no houses around, the last one was a mile away, we are in the woods now, I hate cases like this, a lot of things can happen, and I'm not wearing appropriate shoes, if he is concerned, we might find something soon.

M: She did not speak the whole trip and still doesn't, why? what is going on? She loves to talk and tell me how wrong I am all the time, why is she so quiet? I know she is thinking, I see it in her expression but still, she has her flashlight too, that brought me memories, Scully has never left me even when I have had stupid ideas that have left us unexplained. She is brave, never behind me, always by my side even in dangerous situations, I am still glad to be able to count on her even now when I don't know where I'm going, I feel a laugh coming, no, she can't know that I'm just fooling around, the only mistake here is the woods, she is wearing high heels, I didn't think about it, she is going to kill me, but I don't regret it, I just need to talk, alone, just the two of us, this is where we have to be, I just want her by my side, I miss her and I know she misses me too. We keep walking, she wants to ask me where we are, but she keeps quiet, why she insists on not talking to me? I don't understand, she is the one who always has the questions, I only have an answer, but she continues in silence forcing me to be the one who speaks. I ask her how she is, she gives me the usual answer, "I'm fine Mulder", but she can't resist it and add something at last.

-Can I know where the hell we are?-

Yeah, that's my Scully, I have an answer for that, I need to keep her talking,

What Scully? Would you rather we're always locked in the basement? -

She gave me that reproachful look with her raised eyebrow,

We're in the middle of nowhere and I don't think there's a civilization trail in miles, so, I want to know, where are we going, Mulder?

I heard a big YESSS! booted in my head, now I have to tell her that I have no idea where we are, how will I tell her I just want to be alone with her?, so I go over to her, grab her by the neck and pull her to me and kiss her. That caught her by surprise and she tried to escape at first, but then, she correspond to my kiss passionately, I put her arms over my shoulders and grab her waist, it is a familiar kiss, like the ones we used to share before , the taste of her lips is the same, the scent of her hair makes me drunk, it's her, there in the middle of nowhere, trapped in my arms as before, we separate to breath and then continue the dance of our lips, she missed me, just like I did, I know it, her kiss tell me that.  
Suddenly there's a noise that pull us apart, we can't see anything, the noise continue, so we run to the car.

S: Damn it! What was that noise? We were having a moment, I look at Mulder, he is looking at me while running, his eyes have a spark, God he is so crazy, I love that about him. I give him the keys so he can drive, he take them, he starts the car as fast as he can and we leave the place, I look around, there's nothing, maybe it was an animal, but I think I heard footsteps, it doesn't matter now.

While he drives, he alternates his view between the rear view and forward, I can only watch him, I can't believe he brought me to the end of the world to kiss me, he didn't have to make up an excuse to do it, but after all, I don't care, I'm not even angry, I'm actually glad we're far from everyone and everything, alone. He extends his hand to me and puts it on my thigh and he looks at me with those eyes, those eyes full of love, I take his hand and bring it to my lips to kiss it and then I caress his hair, just as I like it so much, he asks me if I'm okay, I give him my usual answer, but it's the truth this time, I'm fine, I feel great, I feel alive again.  
We parked at a nearby motel, he asks for two rooms but I don't let him, instead I tell the attending boy that we only need one room, Mulder looks at me strangely but with a bright smile, I get blush, he wanted to be a gentleman, i get it, but there's no need, we have been together before, so why sleep apart, who cares about the FBI's rules, not us indeed. He takes my hand and lead me through the corridors, this is familiar, brings me back a lot of memories, I know he is thinking the same because we look at each other with silly smiles, I love him so much, those hazel eyes hypnotize me, he opens the door and before he can close it, he starts to kiss me, tenderly first and then as our breaths accelerate the kisses intensify, he looks into my eyes like anyone else can, he sees me completely, he knows me like he knows himself, we get on the bed and he begins to undress me as he had done so many times before, he loves looking at me while he does it, I'm shaking, I'm not nervous, I'm just full with desire, I help him to take off my clothes and then his, he kisses my neck and gets down to my breast, my abdomen, my thighs, I'm on fire, god he drives me crazy, while his body and mine melt into one, I feel that I come back to life, Mulder complements me, is and will always be the only man in my life, the way he looks at me, how he touches me and how he cares for me, I know he feels the same. Our bodies get a rhythm, our breaths are accelerated, the desire consumes us, so long without being linked as one makes our meeting more exciting, we reach the climax together in what seems an unattainable and unrepeatable moment, when we finally feel satiated with each other, we remain embraced until at last sleep catches us.

M: I don't know how long we slept, but the sun was already seeping through the window, I don't remember the last time I slept this much, it was a long time ago, like this, hugging her, feeling her heartbeat, her hair on my chest, our legs entwined , our measured breaths. The touch of her skin on mine fills me with happiness, it's my Scully, it's still the same despite the time elapsed, my beautiful little redhead.  
She sighs and opens her beautiful blue eyes to look at me, she gives me a smile, she is happy, that is more than enough for me. I put a lock of hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead. She sighs again and closes her face to mine to kiss me, a sweet kiss of good morning.  
I can't be happier, she did not refuse me, instead she wanted to be with me, I shouldn't have brought her so far, but I needed to be away from everyone so I could be with her alone.  
She asks me how I woke up.

How did I wake up? better than ever, I feel more alive than ever, that's what I feel but as always, I can't tell her, I simply reply that I'm fine with a smile, she kisses me again and gets up from the bed to go to the bathroom, she is naked, I contemplate her , she is so perfect, she blushes and chuckles low, before closing the door of the bathroom behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the x files or any of the characters_

 **Chapter 2. The Road**

S: We ate breakfast in the room while we lay in bed, he hug me and kiss my forehead, he always does that, is like a bond between us, I missed him, I just didn't want to accept it, but I always do, when I get home I feel empty, I miss his scent, his lips, his crazy theories, he is the man I love, even I have never told him that.

Scully, I'm sorry I brought you this far, but I really needed to escape, I wanted to be alone with you, since we came back to work together, I wanted so bad to be with you again, it was true what I told you the first day we met again, I'm always happy to find a reason to see you.

I stop him with a kiss, a soft and tender kiss.

Mulder stop, I don't want to apologize, as you can see I'm not mad, I'm glad you did it, we needed this, I'm always happy to see you, I miss see you everyday, we are old to keep denying things, I don't wanna spend the rest of my life alone.

Now is him who kisses me and hugs me tight.

Thank you Scully

We stay in bed, our bodies start to relax and we fall asleep hugged, how long did we slept, I don't know, but there's people outside, before we can move, the door opens and two armed men come in, our guns are by the table next to the door, I look at them, one of the men notices and takes them, damn it, we are standing next to each other now, Mulder alternates his gaze between the two men and me with his arms raised.

M: Scully looks at me, she's terrified, I'm scared that something will happen to her, one of them grabs her by the neck and pull her out of the room, I call her name, —Scuullyyy—, but the other man forces me to leave the room still pointing his gun and threatens to kill her if I don't behave.  
There's a van in the parking lot, as I approach it, the back doors open wide, I can't see well but there are two more men inside, what the hell is happening? what do these men want with us? Is this a robbery? definitely not, our car is intact, so is the room, they don't look familiar, so what is this? One of the two other men come to hold Scully, the other one holds me, two for each, is this really necessary? I ask what they want, but they ignore me, I scream it now and they punch me in the face, Scully look at me with concern but I tell her i'm ok, the must have been following us, but since when, there's no more people around, they just got us, I demand an explanation.

Suddenly the copilot's door opens and a man gets down to light a cigarette, this can't be possible, what the fuck?, why is he still following us? our faces are full of hate, what do we owe to that damn filthy smoker so he can still continue to chase us?  
I hear his smile as he turns to look at us, greets us with his sarcastic gentleness and approaches me, I wanna punch that damn face, he comes really close and starts to talk.

Mulder is so good to see you, I was actually missing you, I really sorry this strength demonstration but I'm afraid this will just get worst.

I really wanna kill him right away.

S: The smoker is so close to Mulder, this is not good at all, the last time we saw him, the whole building explode, how is he still alive? He makes a gesture with the head that makes the man behind Mulder hit him with the butt of the gun, while Mulder falls to the ground I scream.

Nooo, Muldeeerr! Leave him alone you fucking son of a bitch, what do we owe you?

He looks at me with what I think is pitty and then one of them cover my mouth with tape, I start to struggle for them to let me go, but they take me hard making my feet move off the ground and throw me into the van, I feel an excrutiating pain that make me scream, my left arm breaks but my scream is covered by the tape in my mouth, they realize what hey did, so they hold me agains the van's wall in a seating position, I look one last time at the street as they close the doors, to see Mulder lying lifeless in the middle of the parking lot.

They cover my head with a bag of black cloth, I'm in complete darkness, I need to focus on my breathing so I don't faint, the pain is killing me, my cheeks are wet with tears, I can't focus in the road, how many turns, I can't think clearly, I feel dizzy, the van smells like cigarette, damn disgusting pig. How's Mulder? at least they didn't shoot him, I know he's going to be fine, he has to be. I can't lose him again, not now, we are old for this, we need to get through this. Mulder, come get me, please.

M: I get up quickly and I feel dizzy, that idiot doesn't know how to knock someone out, I'm grateful for that, at least I can follow them. Damn smoker, I curse under, what the hell does he wants with us now? I run to the car thinking about Scully, the way they threw her into the van, I'm sure they broke her arm, damn it, I turn on the car and drive as fast as I can, I can't see the car, they drive fast, I need to find her, we were having a great time, recovering our connection, I hate that man, I really do, what does he want with her now? I hope he doesn't hurt her, or he will regret it this time. I feel something vibrating, it's my cell phone, I look at the screen, unknown number, I answer anyway, it's Frohike, who else could call so mysteriously? He asks me if I'm OK, they never call me just for ask how I am, they must know something.

Hey Mulder, there was a leak in the documentary file of the bureau, apparently someone stole files from a very specific database, someone is behind you Mulder.

Tell me something I don't know guys, the smoker got Scully, what files are we talking about Frohike?

Wait the smoker? He was dead right?

Can you focus?

But where are you Mulder? Do you know where is he taking Scully?

Guys please, wich files?

The ones related with Scully's research in Africa and both your abductions, Skinner called us, this is being investigated by the FBI already.

Call him again, I need some back up, I'm sending you my location, look for the roads a van near here, I need to save Scully.

Copy Mulder, over and out.

They send me an address, it's a building not so far where they saw a van. Don't worry, Scully, I'm coming for you, and this time I'll kill that bastard with my own hands.

S: The van stops, they open the doors and get me down carefully, my mouth is dry, the pain is piercing my brain, some doctors come out and take me, I recognize their smell even I can't see them, they are speaking but I can't hear anything I just want the pain to stop, they take away the hood, everything is so white, they put me an iv, I start to feel druggie, will they just heal my arm or will they do something else, I need to do something, I take my necklace and drop it in the floor, I know Mulder is coming after me, I need to give him a sign, I start to see everything black, all the sound is gone and the whole world too.

M: I arrive at the place indicated on the map, it is a building that seems recently had improvements, I park a little far away so they don't listen to me, I don't want them to do more damage to Scully, I take the weapon that is stored under the steering wheel, pity that we lost the other two when they entered the motel room, would be very useful to me now. Apparently there are people inside, I move stealthily through the field and get to a window to observe, there are a couple of doctors in front of screens, next to them are some utensils that seems to have been used recently, maybe in Scully, a sensation urgently invades me just thinking about her, but I continue to observe the interior, I can count three armed men who make a circle round, being able to see one every two minutes, on the outside there are two, one of them was the one who hit my head, there is no trace of the van. the doctors leave so I take the opportunity to enter and look at the screens, there's a slideshow of abductions, implants and experiments in spacecraft. One of the guards approaches to me, I hide under the table and I see it, the golden cross that carries Scully in her neck every day of her life.  
They are taking me to that place again, I can't go back there, I really hope Mulder understands the message in my necklace.

As I looked at the necklace, I felt a cold weapon in the back of my neck, I can't turn to see him, but I guess it's the second guard, we're out of sight of the other two, suddenly I heard the gun fired, it has a muffler, but it wasn't me who was shot, I turned around and see the man with a bullet in his head, and next to him, it's her, Marita Covarrubias.

—"Agent Mulder, I see you still love to get in trouble," — She tells me.  
More than ten years without seeing her, the last time was in that unfair trial against me, nothing has changed.

\- Already found what you were looking for, now go away, this game is perhaps the most dangerous, save Agent Scully and disappear once and for all, forget the x files, there are many truths that you don't want to know, Believe me -

As always, her countenance is serious. She gives me a cell phone and gives me the murder weapon before disappear.  
I have too many questions for her, but I couldn't do any, I see now that things will never change, neither for her nor for us, if I don't end with the smoker she will be an undercover agent forever and we, the bait.  
I go out and but before I leave, i knock out the idiot who couldn't with me. Scully was very smart about leaving me her cross, now I just need a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the x files or any of the characters_

 **Chapter 3. The Place**

W: The place is full of people, doctors, scientists, soldiers and men in suits, the cancer man has been working hard, the man looks satisfied almost all the time, apparently he has all figured out, so far. Mankind and our eternal desire for power, everyone believes is following the right leader, everyone believes they're part of the good ones, the problem is that in this case, everyone is listening to a liar, no one will be safe if he makes a deal with the aliens.  
The soldiers are mobilized every ten minutes, all corners of the place are guarded, the spacecraft is a great achievement, scientists have worked well all these years with stolen extraterrestrial technology, but I wonder, what will be the exchange? the last one was not very successful, he will have made sure to do it right this time.  
No one seems interested in me, now that he is not here, why did they bring me then? they took a lot of time looking for me and bringing me here.  
A van comes to the center of the facility, where all the guards and most men in suits are, two guards get down from the back of the van, then the smoker, he looks for me and in his face something that looks like a smile appears, the driver waits, it seems that there is someone else down there, without stopping to look at me, the smoker orders that they lower that person, and I see her, the giver of life, the only one that really matters in this project.  
How I did not realize before?She is the key, she has always been the key, he might think I won't do anything for her, well he is wrong, not matter how long he has been training me, I can't hate the woman who give me life, I just hope I will be able to help her, apparently my face is full of consternation because now he does laugh. They bring her straight to me, but she can not see me, her head is cover, I can feel her nervous, but she walks confidently, her left arm is broken, but she was treated medically recently, as she passes near me, I touch her arm gently, I feel like there is some kind of electricity between us and she feels it too, but they quickly move her away towards the ship.  
If she is here that means he is coming after her, I must prevent him from coming here or we won't be able to save her. I will not let anything happen to her, the smoker knows, my mother is my weakness.

S: The van stops again, in the previous stop nobody spoke to me, I can't see anything again, I recovered conscience in the road and almost suffocated again, but I got use to the hood this time, I only know where we are now by the conversations of the men who came with me, but they didn't do it again after the smoker yell at them for talking too much. Since they threw me so badly the first time, they didn't treat me violently again, this time they lowered me gently.  
I'm guided by one of them until I feel an electric current in my left arm, someone touched me, I know, but they push me to keep walking, but something strange happened, my arm no longer hurts, would be the electric current in some way healing? I don't say anything, they won't listen to me anyway.  
We stop and they remove the hood from my head, the light blinds me, it is too bright for the time I have been in complete darkness. As my eyes grow accustomed to the light, I see the impossible, no, it can not be, I'm not the one who should see these things, Mulder should be here, not me.  
It is the mountain where I was kidnapped the first time, but now it is covered by a great construction that protects this, a UFO, it is not like any other before created by the government and the military, this one is bigger, nothing that I have seen before. It seems created for a war, they are testing weapons, invisibility, speed, light and it can transport people, oh god, this is impossible, I see across the field and there're more, nine more. What are they trying to do? I need to do something, this can be the end for all of us.  
Two men take me, this time they move me closer to the ship, I look around, the smoker is watching and smiling, I start to scream for help, there's a platform and more doctors, noo they can't do this to me, no more tests please, no, help!

M: While driving I call the lone gunman from the cell phone that Marita gave me, but they did not answer, so i call again, this time with my phone and give them all the information so they van connect to the new acquisition to investigate it, ten minutes later they call, there are two files encrypted for my friends and some videos and photographs that I could go reviewing on the way, one of the videos is quite familiar, a ship like the one I had the pleasure of witnessing recently, it seems that several researchers and scientists are using the same technology for their creations.  
An extraterrestrial colonization planned by humans, ships managed by humans to create dread and despair.  
My cell phone rings, they find out something, it's Langley, one of the files contains data from the old sindicate and apparently from a new one in which the smoker still figures, Marita is among them too, I wonder why she still believes I can end with all this conspiracy, I get to the place to climb the cable, but I see a big construction up there, it won´t be easy to find some access, everyone must know my face. My cell phone rings again, but this time is Skinner and puts me in communication with another person, John Doggett, well, that is a surprise, he tells me that they are already close, we, who I ask.  
—Well, Agent Reyes and some backup —  
Marita's phone rings, it's an unknown number, I answer, it's the voice of a young man. — Forget about the paranormal and the conspiracies, all that as you should know, has been created by men to kill other men including you, don't go up in that cable, I have the agent Scully under vigilance, when I tell you, follow my orders, I repeat, don't use that cable if you don't want to lose her forever—.

S: Where I am? I can't see anything, a deep darkness surrounds me but my eyes are not blindfolded, my arms and legs are tied, wait a minute, my arm is no longer broken, how is it possible? Was that electric current? God what's going on? someone healed me just by touching me? It is not possible, how did I get here? I can't remember.

\- Hello, is anyone there? - I hear a noise, they are like steps.

\- Hello, someone help me, hello?  
An intense light turns on and points me straight to the face, I can't see anything for a few seconds, then I see them, this isn't true, I must be hallucinating, they must have drugged me, I blink several times, but they are still there, aliens or similar, their long limbs, Oh God, they look at me with interest, I cry for help, but I'm trapped, how did I get here? I don't want any more tests, noooo!. A voice resounds in my head, it is the voice of a young man, what does he say? who's there? Who?  
\- Listen to me, do not be afraid, I am with you, I will not let them do anything to you, I promise, help is coming -  
\- Who is this? Why does your voice ring in my head? -

\- Dana, the Agent Mulder is outside, and I'm here, everything will be fine.

MR: Mulder is nervous, sitting in the car eating a bag of sunflower seeds, that call was strange, the worst thing is that the lone gunmen tried to track it and they couldn't, the only thing that is clear is that he knows Marita and they are working together.  
The encrypted data from the second file has just arrived, John is reviewing it, I just hope we can do something for Dana soon, all this situation hurts me.

\- Monica, come and see this - 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the x files or any of the characters_

 **Chapter 4. William**

M: I can't keep waiting, I almost ate a package of seeds, Scully would have scolded me or kill me. I breath heavily and shut my eyes to see her face. Ah Scully! can I really trust this new informant? You will have known the answer to my question, I need you Scully, why we always have to be apart, why is the darkness swallowing us again?  
Doggett calls me, he and Monica are checking something, it must be the second file, I approach and they have a worried face, please don't let this be anything serious related to Scully, but it isn't that, the issue is worse than we thought, the project was started by the first syndicate, which didn't die that time as they made us think, but were replaced by alien replicas. Oh no, what the hell is going on? Scully is in real danger, I need to do something now!.  
Marita's phone rings again, and the screen shows a name I think of every day of my life, the name of my son, William.

S: The voice continues in my head, but I feel my arms and legs release and I can't concentrate on what it says, the aliens are almost next to me, they look very familiar now, it's like if I know them, as they get closer I can see they are not completely alien, they are hybrids, almost human faces, wait, is that Conrad Strughold? No that's not possible, I'm losing my mind, what should I do? They are already next to me.

"Run" the voice says, but before I can do that, I see something that maybe won't ever fade from my mind, they hold their heads with desperation, their eyes begin to bleed and then explode, some blood reach my blouse, it's red, red blood, what is going on? I can't take this anymore, NO! I must be hallucinating, this is not possible, I start to run but suddenly the room is very dark, the voice tells me where to run, there's a door, voices outside, oh God I'm trapped, I hear shotguns outside the door, I no longer hear the voice in my head, oh no, something terrible must be happening.

M: The voice on the other end of the phone was the same as it was before, was it possible that it was actually my son, our William? He spoke quickly and without interruption.

I just sent you a map of the mountain, there is an entrance in the lower part where vehicles are allowed, you climb right up to the fork, then to the left and in the next entrance on the right, from there the road is straight up here, you must not be seen or everything will be ruined, understood?-

I did not talk like that at sixteen, did I? Maybe he inherited it from his mother. I'm so sure is him right now, who else can it be? I wanna see him so bad. I'm getting distracted, he is still talking.

I'm taking care of everything up here, you better hurry up, the project is already underway, Dana is all HE needs.-

He did not give me time to ask anything, he hung up without saying goodbye.  
They are in danger, both of them, if the smoker finds out, he might be able to kill him too, but what is he doing up there anyway? When I stop thinking, I realize they all stared at me, I open the map without saying anything and head for the entrance, John follows me.

Talk to me Mulder, what did he said?

Should I tell him is my son, no, what if I'm wrong? Maybe I'm the one losing my mind here, I show him the map and the instructions without mention William, he gets back with the team and orders, I look up to the mountain, I would do everything in my power to save Scully and my son.

W: The smoker is taking good care of the mission, they must drain all the blood from my mother's body, her DNA is valuable, they took some already, but I will not allow it anymore, I don't belong to that man, even if I have been trained to do otherwise, I will protect my mother, I sneaked in a corner around the facility, he knows, I must do this quickly.  
I use my power to free her and hurt the alien replicas that want to experiment with her once again. His men comes after me, I must make her escape, but why I'm here anyway? Is this also a part of his plan? He knew I will do something to save my mother? What he wants? They see me, I hear some gunshots but stop them, the bad thing is I can't do two things with my powers at the same time, Mulder, where is Mulder? What's taking so long?  
Suddenly she comes out to see what happens, no, that's not the plan, the door was closed, I can't take control of the situation with her out here, some replicas are recovering their strength, butt hey are blind, that should give us time, please, Dad, I have faith in you, please come now.  
I hear more shots,I see the smoker and then, him, I must do something to help him,the smoker shots, but not directly to me but to her, I can't stop the bullet fast enough so it roses her arm, she just gasps and stands behind me holding her arm, again.

I feel a deep pain in my temple, a splitting pain shocks through my head, my need tremble, I hold my head with both hands, I feel weak, the gunshots get closer and closer, my eyes begin to cloud because of the pain I feel, what is causing me this? I hear my father's voice shouting to the smoker, mom is holding me, she can't with my weight and we fall in our knees, she calls my name with concerned eyes, I clutch my fingers against my skull, I need to reach to the pain, I can't think clearly because I feel I would be able to open my brain if I have to, but she stops me putting my hands away.

Stop, you are hurting yourself!

She is concern, even she doesn't know who I am, maybe she feels the same with any teenager boy that makes her remember me, I try to talk but I can't, I wanna tell her who I am, but the pain is piercing my ears, I can feel blood coming from my nose, she is desperate now, she screams Mulder's name, so he see us, he looks a lot like me, even my vision is not completely well, there's no doubt he's my father, the alien clones finally reach the door, but they feel strong to the ground with a crash that makes my mom jump, her arm is bleeding but she doesn't care, she is focused on me, I can't do anything else but look at her now, she is so beautiful, her deep blue eyes, I feel far away now, the pain is killing me but my body is loose now. She starts to scream again to Mulder, her face pale, I can no longer hear shots, I start to lose conscience, she vanishes in front of me, everything is black now. 

M: - Leave my son alone or die right now— he knows I'm not lying, the boy stops complaining he lost conscience, Scully is holding him in her arms and she looks at me in amazement, tears fall through her face, she just realized that whoever she had in her arms is our son.

Skinner's men are all around, we had a lot of help this time, I guess the luck is by our side this time, at least to stop whatever they are doing here, the smoker starts talking, he is the only one left in front of us, the others are being escorted to the trucks.

As usual you are late Fox, I knew that you would follow my plans, you never think clearly son, this conspiracy is not from yesterday or a month ago, we have been here for years -

All that I already know, and I am not your son - I interrupt him.

I don't want him to speak, I just want to kill him once and for all. But he continues,

by Marita's phone? please, I already knew that she would betray me once more, the big problem Fox, is that you didn't look closely at that laboratory where you found her, where we heal Scully's arm and we took the blood we needed to create the weapon against William, we already knew that he was not as indestructible as it seems. We also believed that the super soldiers were until they found the magnetite, or the alien replicas in the floor, they don't last long, everything has its weak point and yours is to pursue the truth with closed eyes.

What did you do to my son? - I scream.

Ah don't worry Fox, I didn't do it, It was your partner's blood, she is killing her own son, he will leave us soon, but he was never with you - he smiles, I punch him in the face making him fall hard to the floor, his lip start to bleed, Doggett reach him and confiscate a device from his pocket, then he escort him out of my sight.

I run to see Scully is still holding William in her arms and crying, Monica is next to her and as soon as she sees me walks towards me.

You have to take him to a hospital- it reminds me of the day William was born when she told me exactly the same thing about Scully.

The boy is not responding well, it seems that his whole system is failing -

Scully looks at me with a huge pain in her eyes, she heard the smoker, I know what she's thinking, but I will not let my son die, they won't hurt my family anymore. 

S: I can't believe I'm holding my son in my arms after so many years, and his life continues to be in danger because of me, my blood is killing him, how is that possible? Oh God, don't push him away from me again, no this time please. I look at Mulder who is next to Monica, he knows what I'm thinking, he always does, he knows me too well.  
How we got here?, he was right, darkness follows us both. I look back at my son again, my William, he has my eyes, but everything else is the same as his father, his hair, his lips, his jawline, even his expression is the same as Mulder, more tears roll down my cheeks, he opens his eyes again, my heart leap, he takes his hand to my face to wipe my tears away, it's the best feeling in the world, I love him, I've always done it, he's my son, and he's much more special than we ever imagined.  
Mulder walks over and the boy speaks with a weak voice.

Mom, Dad - these words make more tears slip through my face. - we must leave, here we are... in danger, the plan is still... in progress -

what do you mean? - at that moment a deafening noise is heard, I look around and the trucks where the prisoners are, begin to burn.

The ships, must be the ships, but I can't see them anymore, in the door behind us shouts are heard, more clones are coming, but they are burning, ¿spontaneous combustion? not again.  
Doggett runs towards us shouting something and pointing to Mulder, he doesn't seem to understand so I scream, he turns to see that a burning clone comes straight to me and William, I try to move but he is very heavy, as his father, he shoots but the man doesn't stop, then the clone goes flying away from us. What? but how?, I look back at William, it's William using his abilities, but he drops his arm hard in the floor and starts to convulse, I hold him tightly while Mulder run towards us, the boy starts to bleed from his nose and ears again.

oh god Mulder! We are losing him - I claim.

The seizures cease and my son loses consciousness again, his pulse is weak as so is his breathing.

we must take him to a hospital now, our son is …- my voice cracks and I can't finish the sentence, He lifts my face with his hand and tell me that will not happen.

Doggett arrives to tell us there's something worse happening, the smoker is gone.

AUTOR NOTE:

Hey guys! I appreciate your support to the story, still waiting for your reviews, I have read so many fanfics here, amazing writers I must say, you all inspire me so much, it's my first time writing a fanfiction, I usually write poetry or my own stories, this is all new to me. Hope you keep enjoying the story, for those who read it on instagram, this one has some changes, making it a little longer, thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own the x files or any of the characters_

 **Chapter 5. DNA**

S: Doggett helps Mulder take William to the car, while Monica informs Skinner about the smoker,  
I get into the back seat of the car to hold my son, we must find that wretched pig, all he wanted was for us to see our son die? there is something else that he must be doing to him, it has something to do with that device, I am sure.  
Anything make sense, why they created those ships and for what? The ships attacked them, It were not even manned, why were the soldiers and scientists attacked? I can't understand anything. Why did they want my blood? And how it's that my blood can hurt my son, he has my blood right? I have many questions, Oh god I feel so lost.

I look at my son, he is very pale now, what has been his life all these years? How long has he been with the smoker? How did he find him anyway? Why Spender's vaccine didn't work? If I knew that he could still use his skills I wouldn't have take him away from me, anyone would be terrified of seeing a child heal others or move things with his mind, I know I did, Is he happy with his adoptive parents? They treated him well? I have so many questions, but he is here dying in my arms and I can't do anything, I don't know what the hell is going on, I feel so useless, I want him to understand that I did not leave him because I was afraid of him or because I didn't love him, although maybe he already knows, when he called me mom I knew that he already knows that I love him, that's why I can't lose him, not again.

My eyes are filled with tears again, I look up and I see Mulder, he is worried too, he is looking at me with those deep hazel eyes full of so much love and concern, god I love him, how can I deny that, he saved us, he always does, he doesn't talk but I can hear what he is saying through his eyes, he is afraid maybe he was late, I shake my head to say he didn't, he gives me a half smile and turns back to the front, we're near the hospital. Will convulse again, what is happening inside his body? The paramedics take him inside running, I want to go with them but Mulder holds me, I remember the day Jeffrey injected him, I wanted so badly to get in there that day too, I can't help it, I'm a doctor and is my son we are talking about here.

Wait, I say out loud moving away from Mulder.

He looks at me and ask me - what is it Scully? I look at him straight with fear.

What if what they have done all this time is to increase his abilities and his body is no longer resisting it.

What? Scully why you say that?

This is something anybody knows but, after many investigations I managed to find out what it was, nobody knows, just me, but at that moment it didn't make any sense, now it does.

Scully what are you talking about?- he seems sad and worried, poor my Mulder, so fragile facing family issues, I don't blame him, I am too, but my determination to continue working in difficult times is what saves me.

Mulder, we must go to that lab where you saw Marita Covarrubias, there's maybe the answer I'm looking for to save our son, but first I need a sample of his blood.

He just looks at me and makes no more question, he just pulls me to him hard to kiss me, it's his way of thanking me, I appreciate it. Then he takes me by the hand and we walk towards the doctor.

M: After getting the blood sample, we received a call from the lone gunmen, after reviewing all the information that Marita left on the cell phone, they found a new clue, Scully was not wrong with the lab, we left Doggett and Reyes with William at the hospital, I told Scully to stay but she won't let me go alone, I drive as fast as I can but when we arrive we find out it is completely dismantled, Scully runs inside to find more emptiness, she cries, I hold her and she puts her face in my chest, that motherfucker really works fast, I must say he is a professional, he always walks ahead from us, what will I do now? How can I tell Scully I'm completely lost with this whole situation? I can't let her down, we can't lose our son. She looks up at me wiping her tears with her hands, I hold her gaze but I don't know what to say so she does.

Mulder we need to find him, we will find him, call the lone gunman, there must be a way.

I look at her in shock, she is so strong, she never spiralled into the depths of despair and sorrow, she is determined and smart, that's why I admire her and love her.

In fact, the lone gunmen find a new location, we immediately headed to the new destination, Scully is looking out the window, her concern growing, I know, I can feel her pain, is the same as mine, Monica called to know about us and told Scully William is not improving, in fact he is very unstable, she's thinking she should be there with him.

Mulder- She finally looks at me and puts her hand on mine. - We need to find Marita, she's the only informant we have, if the smoker talked about the lab, maybe he's there where we're going - .

I take her hand to my lips and kiss her. - I'm sure he's going to be there, but remember that we're not alone this time, we have Skinner's reinforcements, John and Monica are with William, everything will be fine this time, I promise - At least I have to believe in my own words.  
The phone rings, is Skinner - Hey Skinman, what's going on? - there's a silence where Scully moves her head in disapprove and hit my ribs with her elbow, I just laugh

Don't call me like that Mulder - there's a silence but he goes on - Marita called, the smoker is not in the new lab but they already know that you are going there, you must hurry if you want to find the place still standing -

Damn smoker, how can he always know everything? Scully turns uncomfortable in her seat and shakes my hand. If we do not arrive soon, the darkness will surround us again.

A mile before arriving at the famous laboratory, we receive one more call, it's Marita

Agent Mulder, you must be careful, don't leave without your answers even if it gives you the impression that you will not find anything, you will, oh and don't worry about me, I'm already away -

S: The lab was in the middle of the forest, we left the car away not to be seen ahead of time, Mulder goes ahead and take a look while I order our reinforcements to surround the lab, he comes back to tell me the lab is almost empty, not a good sign under the circumstances.  
We prepare our weapons and go straight to the lab, an agent knocks down the door and we get inside, We find two doctors and three armed men, none of them speak english, they are German, we take a look around while we think how to interrogate them, there are several screens, in one of them is the prototype of the ships, in another is William, I can't believe it, the smoker has trained him for months, strength, telekinesis and healing, oh god, what have I done? Mulder is looking to another one so I go there and as soon as I take I look I feel paralyzed, I am horrified actually, it's me, the tests they have done in me since my first abduction, my stomach turns and I run to throw up outside, Mulder follows me and holds my hair, when I finally stand feeling my stomach empty he hugs me tight and kisses my forehead.

I'm sorry Scully, but everything will be fine.

I pull away from his embrace and look at him - No Mulder, it's not fine, somebody must stop those sons of bitches - he hold me by the shoulders - We will Scully, we will.

M: We go back inside and there is a door open on the floor, apparently the agents had to break the arm of one of the armed men to make them talk, they knew english after all.

Down there is a net of tunnels, some agents went down first and checked how many tracks they could find, eight tunnels in total, we split, two to check each one, Scully goes behind me, we are alone in this tunnel, I have to walk a little crouched but for Scully the height of the tunnel is perfect, I smile thinking about it.  
In what it looks like the end of the tunnel, a large room opens and at the left there's a door, I open it carefully and we discover a new laboratory, a smaller one, there are two doctors and a gray-haired man, he looks at us between surprised and funny. "But look who arrived?" The FBI pets, no, I mean Spender's pets.  
That comment makes Scully go straight to him with anger, but I take her by her arm to calm her down.

Well, it looks like your woman has more guts than you, Mr. Mulder - he says

That makes me now go straight to hit the man, but I stop when Scully makes a question.

Who are you and what did you do to William?

The doctors are quiet, just watching the conversation, the man speaks again.

I didn't do anything to him, and my name our who I am is not important, I only know that your son will die soon, he is not suitable for our plans with the alien replicas being alive, he is the only one that can kill them and in the process, he can communicate with the real aliens and let them know about our plan.-

Which is what?— She asks.

The end of the human raze as it is, we must stop our weaknesses to move forward, but your son has a kind heart, just like you two, that was our only mistake, now if you excuse me, you must die too.

I hear a shot but can't feel anything, then look at Scully, but she's fine too.  
One of the doctors was the one who shot right at the head of the gray-haired man, Scully and I look at each other surprised, but with our weapons ready to fire.

Don't worry, no doctor here is with them, their experiments with people have terrified us, the alien replicas are not stable and transferring memory from one to another is a failure, you must end this, come on Dr. Scully, your blood is also the salvation of your son.

What? No! I don't believe you, why are you here then? - She says still pointing both men with her gun.

I frown at her, but I she's right, so I speak - First answer her question and then we'll see if we can trust you - The same doctor who spoke before answers

The smoker came to us for an investigation we were developing on the particularities of the human genome and its recent alterations, we have a small sample of the blood of Dr. Scully but it is not enough to divide the alien gene that we use for create the disease, we are sure that we can save your son using the same gene and find a cure

We are not pleased but we can definitely use the help, we need to save William as fast as we can and this might be our only chance.

All right, but we need to be in the whole process - I say and they agree.

S: Some officers come running towards us, apparently the other tunnels were empty, two of them remove the body, another two stay with us and the others wait outside.  
The process is long, I take advantage to call Monica and ask for my son, the news are not encouraging, the seizures have not stopped and they have made several transfusions that may be affecting more his system.  
The doctors are analyzing the sample of blood that I brought with me and they found a total of four different genes to which all the human being possesses, the most probable theory is that the four are alien.  
One of the doctors calls me to talk about the final results, my gene is equal to two of the genes that in William's DNA, which means that the other two must be part of Mulder's genome.

The doctor and I look at Mulder, he doesn't know what to say, he just opens his mouth but says nothing, so I speak.

Mulder, we must sequence your genome, now.

Come on Scully, I was never abducted before William, why would I alien DNA?

Let's just make the test Mulder, please.

He comes to me and I take a sample of his blood, when the test is finally ready and I check it, I'm amazed as much as the doctors, Mulder approaches when he see our expression.

What? What is it?

I do not know how to explain this but, your DNA is not normal Mulder

What do you mean Scully?

You also have alien DNA, and it's not like mine, you have a couple of genes that can save William

How is that possible, Scully? It has no sense

It has— it wis the doctor speaking this time - The first is the same as the smoker, the second may be the product of your abduction

How do you know that?" I ask.

Because we sequenced Spender's DNA and that alien gene served to create the clones, but it did not work against William, so maybe his second gene is the cure

Mulder and I look at each other in confusion, there is only one way to find out, and it's with our son.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own the x files or any of the characters_

 **Chapter 6. The past**

Seeing Scully like this, next to Will's bed makes me think of all the occasions we've been in a hospital before, when will the darkness stop chasing us?, it's my fault, it's my obsession with the X files, I put everyone in danger, I really hope the vaccine works, or I don't know what I'm gonna do, I have many more questions now.

Doggett comes to where I am. - Mulder, I just talked to Skinner, he's coming over here, it looks like you and Agent Scully have left a mess behind you that he can't cover-

What? What does that mean?-

I do not know, he'll explain it to us when he arrives.

Scully leaves the room, I hug her and she also hugs me tightly, then looks at John and thank him for taking care of our son while we were not with him, Doggett just nods and withdraws, Scully looks at me still hugging me.

Mulder, why isn't he awake yet, what is happening? I don't know what is doing that vaccine to our son at this moment, he has not recovered the knowledge, and if those doctors were wrong, I need answers

I know, don't worry, Scully, we just have to wait

Scully pulls away and looks at me with sadness - Mulder, stop acting like this

I look at her in disbelief - How Scully?

As if nothing mattered to you, William is right there in that bed and you have not even come in to see him, is like if you don't even care about our son

I'm silent for a moment, what am I supposed to say?, I'm not good with my feelings, I've never told Scully that I love her even though I feel she's my whole life, how can I tell her that I don't know how to do this

Scully, I care about William, how can you say I don't, I've been here all this time after all, haven't I? what do you expect me to do then

to behave like a father

I don't know how to do it, I've only been with him the first 48 hours of his life, don't ask me to act otherwise Scully

She starts to cry, she covers her face with her hands and turns her back on me, I lean in to hug her from behind but she pulls me away

No Mulder, I see what's happening, you're more concerned about your endless questions about the paranormal than about Will

S: That really hurt him, I know, by the way he looks at me, he starts to answer almost screaming.

No Scully, and you know it's not true, you're just annoyed because I don't act the same as you do, don't do what you did when you left me

Oh god, he can't be blaming me again for leaving, I don't want to go back there, that's the past, he is just trying to change the subject, suddenly I don't want to argue anymore or we'll end up hurting each other after the progress we just made this few days, things can go back to normal. Skinner interrupts us, grabs Mulder by the collar of his shirt and put him against the wall.

No Mulder, this is a hospital and you're right outside your son's room, do you think this is the right way to act right now?

Mulder is furious - Let me go Walter, this is between Scully and me

Skinner will not let go - I'm still your boss, so calm down or I will not let you go  
Mulder relaxes a little and Skinner loosens him, then he talks to us. -

As Agent Doggett has informed you, I said that you had left a disaster behind you, and although it may be a little true, there's something else why I needed to come - he makes a pause that seems like an eternity and goes on - the smoker has intercepted all the lines in the bureau and we think we already know where he is

At that moment a nurse leaves William's room to say that he is awake, I run to see him, he is almost sit in the bed, when I walk in he turns to see me with a smile.  
Mulder is outside the door watching us, I can't help it and I go to open the door and hold him by the hand to bring him next to our son, he squeezes my hand and kiss my forehead. William looks at us, he seems well, the vaccine worked after all, they really helped us, thanks God. I have so many questions for him and I know Mulder has too, but right now, we just wanna be like this, together, as a family.

M: Scully is not annoyed, we hurt each other with that conversation, but she really doesn't want to go back there, to the day we said goodbye, or maybe she does understand my feelings, I don't know, I'm just glad it didn't go farther. She takes my hand and looks at me with such love through those blue eyes that drive me crazy, I would have kissed her, but not in front of William, what could I say to that teenager I never was a Father for?, he looks so much like me, but he has his mother's eyes, that same brightness and expression, he even raises his eyebrow like her, there's no doubt he is our son. Before we can tell him anything, he speaks

I know that you have many questions and I won't answer them now, but I want to tell you that I am very happy to be here with you, to see you and to know you, since the smoker went for me, what I most wanted was to finally meet you both - Scully tries to talk but he continues

Don't worry mom, I know you want to know what happened, how did he find me, the first thing you should know is that the vaccine Jeffrey provided me when I was just a baby stopped my skills for 13 years, after that time I began to notice that I could do things that no one else could and I only saw in superhero movies, I didn't tell my parents because I was afraid, but at night I had strange dreams, in places I had never seen and which don't belong to the Earth. A few months ago my parents began to suspect, I was acting weird and they tried to understand me but, I wasn't able to explain them, those days two men came to the house claiming they will fix the cable, but I knew that wasn't true so I kicked them out, that made my parents be angry with me, so that night the smoker came for me and I haven't seen my parents since. He does all this because he's jealous, he is jealous of you dad, he wants what you have, even you have lost a lot, you still have my mom, she loves you no matter what, and he had nothing, he thought he could have me, but I hate him as much as you do.

S: Mulder looks at William like those two days after he was born, with so much love, makes me want to kiss him, I still feel bad for having reminded him of our separation, but I can't help it when he gets like this, when the world revolves around the paranormal, it will be better if I forget it , I don't want to lose him again, not after rediscovering what it feels like to be in his arms and love him. William stops my thoughts when he continues talking

He knows that you will go for him, and that he will get away with it again, of course he didn't expect you to save me like when you saved my mother in Antarctica, that's why he hates you, because you also manage to save yourself again and again with the betrayal of his so call friends - Mulder talks now

All right, if he wants us to go for him we'll go, but, are you going to be fine, son? I mean, did the vaccine really work? did you recover your skills or only your health? - William smiles and touch his father's arm

I'm fine dad, and about my skills I still don't know, but I think I still have them

I look at him with concern, what do those skills mean? Why put them in him, when will our life end up being part of an x file, we must go for that bastard and end it once and for all.

Skinner knocks on the door and enters the room, his face is dismayed, we hear shots outside.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate your support, the last chapter was longer, and this shorter, but I'm changing the end, making it longer so I can explain everything that is coming. I really hope you like it, we can talk later about a second part to this fanfic.I'm in process of another one that I hope will be able to share with you soon. Thanks again! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own the x files or any of the characters_

 **Chapter 7. The truth**

M: A strong blow destroys the outer wall of the room, Scully screams and covers William with her body, I do the same with both of them, without thinking the three of us run out of the room followed by Skinner, outside chaos takes over, Doggett and Monica run towards us, we hear shots downstairs.

The doors down stairs were blown, There are ships outside, spaceships, if I had not seen them I would not believe it, can any of you tell me what is happening? - Doggett seems off, everything related to extraterrestrials is foolish to him, this should affect him more than any of us.

The smoker is coming for me, the ships are the same, he is controlling them, his plan must follow its course, he won't stop this time, he killed all that people at Skyland Mountain, he is trying to destroy everything because he thinks he is the only one who deserves to be alive, the men with him are clones, not hybrids like before, but this ones are as weak as the others - William's speech is stopped by a new explosion.

Scully is scared, but her eyes are full of anger, Monica gives her a gun and she immediately charge it, John gives one to me, I'm glad they are with us, Skinner's men are nowhere to be found, maybe they are death already, he seems worry too, he has been in this situation before, supporting us, he has been our friend for a long time.

New shots surprise us, hitting the wall next to us, they are coming from behind, they used the stairs, the elevator is not working, I shot to a couple of them, so does Doggett and Skinner, Monica and Scully are protecting William, we run down the hall with Will guiding us, we hide in a nearby room as more men go to where we were before, the hospital is being destroyed, more walls fall, we go out again to find a new group of men who this time shot us directly, but the bullets are floating in the air close to our bodies without hitting us, we all turn around to look at William who has an arm raised in the men's direction, we all look at him in disbelief except Scully, she puts a hand in his back, he looks at her and smile, their bond is amazing, we take the opportunity to kill them. William walks to the front passing through us with fury in the eyes, Scully tries to stop him by the arm but he is stronger, suddenly everything stops around us including Monica, John and Walter, there's no more noise, I can only hear my heartbeat, and then we hear footsteps coming from the stairs, first I see the smoke, then him, the Smoker, this is it, the final fight, it's now or never.

Well, well, well, I still can't believe that the boy is alive, you always get away with your porpoise Mulder, I guess I'll have to do the work myself, all the others are useless cowards

The three of us listen with hatred and amazement, how is it possible that everything is paralyzed except us? I didn't have to ask the question because he is already answering.

These ships were created with stolen Russian technology, it allow us to create a gravitational field where I choose who can move and who can't, and since war is never fair, I think I'll have to start by killing the boy.

S: Mulder's face is red with fury,I try to stand in front of my son to protect him, but suddenly my whole body is paralyzed, I try to talk but I can't, but I can still hear, so that means everybody else can listen and see what's happening but they can't do anything, William looks at me and realizes that I am paralyzed.

Leave my mother in peace - he yells

Your mother? but if you have never been with her, her fears were greater than the love towards her little miracle, she doesn't really love you as she says, you are as pathetic as them

Mulder pulls out his gun and points him

Leave my family alone, the only one who doesn't love anyone here is you, you say that I am your son but still you wanna kill me, you made terrible experiments to Jeffrey, you leave them to abduct Cassandra as much as they wanted, to your own wife, what are you going to say here when you are the evil itself

The smoker looks at Mulder seriously and then laughs

Always so pathetic and sentimental Mulder, that's why you never achieve anything

William raise his hand and put the smoker in the air asphyxiating him, I fly through the air and crush against a wall hurting my back, the smoker falls to the floor losing what seems to be the ship's control, while William runs towards me, holding me in his arms.

Mulder also looks at me and the smoker takes the opportunity to stand up and try to reach the control, but Mulder turns again and shoots, the smoker runs into a nearby room and the bullet can't reach him.

Oh William, you really surprise me, I guess my training really made wonders in you, too bad you betrayed me.

William frowns and closes his eyes tightly putting me on the ground with care, then holds his head as before, damn it, we forget about the device, the lone gunmen did not send any information about it.I try to get up but my back hurts, I use all my strength to sit down and I managed it with a scream of pain that makes Mulder look at me anguished, I tell him I'm fine while try to hold William's hands so he doesn't hurt himself.

Mulder walks towards the room with stealth, the smoker shoots out the window, but Mulder manages to dodge the bullet in time, William continues to scream, I tell Mulder to take control, he goes back to do it, I grab my gun with one hand and I bring her closer to me and I continue to hold William, but while Mulder walks towards the control, the smoker leaves the room and shoots him in the chest.

M: I feel a burning in my back and chest, I look down and see how blood begins to stain my shirt, I hear a scream coming from Scully, I turn to look at her while I fall to my knees on the floor, everything seems to move in slow motion, William holding his head, Scully putting him on the ground and taking her gun with both hands, the world spins and I feel how the cold tile hits against my face, I start to drown, a hot liquid wets my arms, it's my own blood, I hear a couple of shots before everything turns black.

S: I look at the man death in the floor, drowned in his own blood, two shots one in his head, one in his chest, William is now laying in the floor unconscious, I stand as I can and check the man's pockets looking for a new device and turn it off, then I run to Mulder, he is losing a lot of blood, but everything is still paralyzed, I look at the control and hold it with desperation, it has a lot of bottoms, what if I press the wrong one, so I crash it against the floor, after a moment everybody around me moves again, I hold Mulder and cry for help, everybody is in shock, they saw it all, John run downstairs asking for help, Monica is holding William, Skinner comes to me and try to hold Mulder but I don't let him, he helds my shoulder talking to me.

Dana, please, I need to take him to a room so the doctors can work, he lost a lot of blood

He is dead Walter

He takes his pulse and shakes his head denying, the doctors come and take him away from me, Skinner helps me to stand

Dana, he is not dead, they will save him

I look at him with tears in my eyes and cry in his chest but I remember my son is still with Monica, I look around and can't see him, Monica comes out of one room and I go to her.

Don't worry Dana, they are taking care of him now

The wait is eternal, some doctor healed my wound, William is still unconscious, something strange happened to him, the smoker could not disappear without doing something to remember, I just hope he wakes up healthy, I can't lose him after finding him again. Mulder is in surgery, the bullet pierced his left lung, he died twice for a few eternal seconds in which I almost went crazy so Monica took me away, now I don't know what's going on, I just need to see him, I need to know he's going to be fine.

Doggett is in the phone, he's been dealing with a lot of legal stuff with the FBI, they blame Mulder and me for the hospital destruction, we did everything we could to keep William away from this, they can't know he is our soon, his last name helped us. Skinner is also working with legal stuff, but related with Will, we need to know where are the Van De Kamps, I don't want him away again but I understand he is not legally my son anymore, Skinner comes to talk with me.

Dana? - I turn to see him - I have two news, the first one is all the laboratories where destroyed and the doctors arrested, the lone gunmen find magnetite in the device and two other unidentified compounds, the doctors said they are alien and as you thought, they were increasing William's abilities.

Thanks Walter, I really appreciate all your help, you are a good friend, now, what's the second new.

Well, I'm afraid is not good at all - he stops and look at me with concern

So? Tell me

The Van De Kamps are dead

I held my head with my hands - Oh God - while I start to cry, he continues

I know this is hard for you, Spender took them with William three months ago, but they were taken to a government secret facility called Black Space, the building has been used since 1993 to destroy evidence alien related and to torture the believers, this information were gathered by some of my men with the scientists and doctors who survived, we found the bodies there among others that we believe where part of the syndicate, what you want me to do?

I cry while I think, what will I do now? I can't think clearly now, How will I say this to William?, Monica puts her hand in my shoulder, I turn to look at her, she gives me a half smile and talk

I think we can handle this for her, right Skinner? She turns to see him and he agree with the head then he walks away making a phone call.

Thank you Monica, I really don't have head for think about that too, I feel responsible for this, William will be devastated, nothing of this would have happened if I were still his mother, if I didn't give him up for adoption.

Don't blame yourself Dana, you need to be strong for him, you couldn't have known, we all thought he was dead, I still can't believe he survived the explosion.

There are so many questions that will never have an answer - I close my eyes and think about Mulder, I need him now.

At that moment a doctor comes out of the surgery room and walks towards us, I stand up and wait for him to tell me how is Mulder.

Mrs. Scully, your husband will be fine, he lost a lot of blood but we managed to stabilize him and remove the bullet, the recovery will be long, but we believe he will be fine.

Thank God, thank God, I can't manage to answer anything to the doctor, it is Monica who thanks for me, I just fall hard on the seat where I have been the last four hours and I cry for relief, he is alive, that's all that matters now. My husband, only now I realize he said that, but I don't mind, we are much more than that.

W: I woke up two hours ago, my mom was seated next to me, but she looked at me with a sad expression, she was happy to see me well but she had terrible news for me, my parents are dead, he killed them, I started to cry but she was there hugging me and also crying, I still don't know what happened to my powers, but I can't use them, maybe they're gone forever, that isn't so bad, the smoker is gone so I don't need it, but what really worries me is where will I go after this, I know Dana and Fox are my real parents but not legally, my life changed so much in three months, I just hope the future will be better.

S: After a while I go to see Mulder, he has an oxygen mask, he is very pale, I put my hand on his chest to feel his breathing, I cry in his chest like that time after he came back to life, the door opens and William comes in, I leave Mulder's chest but remain sitted holding his hand, he walks towards us and he stands on the other side of the bed in front of me, Mulder opens his eyes and I take his hand to my lips to kiss it, he looks at me and gives me a smile, he tries to move but the pain stop him, William asks him how he feels.

as if a truck had passed me over - he laughs with difficulty

He looks at me again so I answer

I did it, I killed him

he sighs with his eyes closed, then he brings my hand to his face, pushes aside the oxygen mask and kisses my hand, I take the chance, I stand up and I lean over to kiss him, he holds my head with his hand, William clears his throat and I separate myself from Mulder putting the oxygen back on him, I get blush and Mulder smiles.

Sorry buddy, we just miss each other.

I see William seems worried, he told me about his powers but this is not about that, so I walk around the bed and stand next to him, he turns around facing me, I take his hand and tell him if it would be appropriate to ask him to come and live with us. He looks at me with tears in his eyes and nods, Mulder holds his other hand and we all smile, then I realize the only truth is that matters is that "We are a Family".

AUTHOR NOTE:

So this is the end, please let me know if you want a second part, everything is possible inside the X files, thanks for reading!


End file.
